Adventures in Shopping
by mabelreid
Summary: One Shot. Morgan decides that Reid needs an addition to his wardrobe. He asks an impartial judge to help convince Reid.


_**Disclaimer: see my profile**_

_**A/n this one shot was written for my fantastic beta REIDFANATIC. Thanks girl, for letting me bounce all sorts of weird stories ideas off you. Some of which see the light of day and some that don't. And for making sure my stories are as error free as possible.**_

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this!"

"You know you need this kid. I'm just helping you do something you'd never do on your own."

"I don't need this Morgan… I have a perfectly acceptable wardrobe."

Morgan sniggered. "You're kidding me right?"

"No! I'm not kidding. I don't need this stuff."

"Why?"

"Come on!" Reid pointed at the offending items. "I don't _need _to wear these!

"How can I explain this to you kid? Your woman is coming into town this weekend. You want to look good for her, right?"

Reid felt his face getting hot at the thought of seeing Austin again. It had been a long time since her last visit and he was really looking forward to seeing her face, and tasting her lips, and -

"Hey!" Morgan smacked him upside the head. "Would you focus?"

"I don't need a makeover!" He insisted. "She likes me the way I _am_."

"She doesn't like your clothes my man, trust me."

"She's never said that she doesn't like my wardrobe." Reid insisted pulling at the brown and white stripped tie, he wore over his white dress shirt.

"You look like the geeky college student fairy exploded all over you."

"Thanks Morgan. I'm leaving."

Morgan blocked the younger man's way out of the men's clothing store. A circular rack of slacks blocked Reid from the back so he planted his feet and crossed his arms in front of him.

"I'm not wearing them."

"Reid… I promise you if you put on this outfit, you won't be wearing it long when Austin gets a hold of you."

_There has to be something wrong with that logic. What if Morgan is right? _

"I can see the wheels turning in your head genius. You know I'm right."

"No I don't… She likes me for who I am, not my clothes."

"Fine, why don't we ask an impartial judge?"

"Morgan!" Reid hissed as his friend turned and headed out of the store. Morgan made a beeline to a woman passing them in the mall.

He watched Morgan talk to the woman who looked wary, but then she warmed up fast as he charmed her.

_Damn him! _

The two of them headed over to Reid, as his face got hotter and hotter. "This is Paula. She agreed to be our impartial voice."

The girl was very short, with dark hair that boasted blond streaks. She was smiling at Morgan like he was chocolate ice cream.

"Hello," Reid said and she went red.

"Now… this is what my friend wears day in and day out, even on the weekends." Morgan pointed at him as if he was a child that couldn't dress himself.

"Hey…"

Paula gave him the once over. His face felt like it was going to explode into flames at her stare.

"Are you ready to see the transformation?" Morgan asked her.

She nodded and giggled. Reid took the outfit and stomped away into the dressing room. As he got undressed, he began to think that Morgan's idea to enlist the help of Paula wasn't so bad. She would laugh at him in these clothes and he could go back to what he was comfortable wearing.

Hope was dashed when he left the dressing room and Morgan got a look at him. "Looking good my man." He gave him the thumbs up."

Paula was giggling again and she'd gone scarlet. "Um… Yeah it's great," she said looking him up and down.

He pulled at the collar of the dark purple polo shirt. The brand new dark blue jeans were tight, much tighter then he was used to. His saving grace was that he still had his blue converse shoes and mismatched socks.

"Which outfits do you like best?" Morgan asked their new friend.

"I like the jeans," She said walking in a circle around him.

"I thought so…"

"Morgan!"

"Get changed. I'm buying that outfit for you. Austin won't know what hit her."

"If she doesn't like it, you can call me." Paula said, folding slip of paper she'd been writing on. She pushed it into the front pocket of his jeans and walked away giggling.

"See… No problem man."

"Morgan."

"Just get changed."

Reid put on his regular clothes feeling much better in a familiar outfit.

"Are you satisfied now?" He asked his new ex-friend after emerging from the changing room once again.

"No… You need these." Morgan held up another garment.

"Absolutely not!" Reid eyed the scarlet silk boxers Morgan held. "Not in this lifetime."

Morgan threw an arm around his friend. "Lets go find Paula."


End file.
